Finding A Way
by Coilerfan35
Summary: They need each other, but were broken in the beginning. Booth is ready to take that chance again, but Brennan is scared, and doesn't know what to think. Can she make up her mind about her feelings for Booth before midnight hits and she looses him forever?


**An: Okay. I don't know if this will be confusing or not, because this just seemed to come out of my mind and we all know my mind is just a labyrinth of confusion.**

**BUT: this story is overall about this**

**A new friend of mine, Ashleigh (EmilyBonesDavidBooth) started talking to me, and she showed me a Bones spoiler site, that had a picture of Booth holding Brennan's sides, while she was kidna pushing him away, and she conspiricied (is that a word? Well it is now) that possibly Booth and Brennan were in a relationship before they became official partners. And truely, read the description of the episode on Wikipedia...it makes sense.**

**And as we all know they're getting into dangerous waters with their relationship now, and this is what this one-shot centers around.**

**They need and want each other, Booth is set on what he needs but Brennan is still confused. Hopefully that will clear this up (again I don't know if this is confusing or not) but I hope you enjoy none-the-less! :D**

_It broke us…we broke each other, we did this dance before, and I don't want to do it again._

The way his eyes dug into hers, made her shiver involuntarily, and her arms circled herself, pressing her arms against her body hard as her eyes averted to the ground.

_I can't do this again_

"I can't do this again," she whispered out loud, "Booth…we…we can't."

"Yes we can," he whispered, stepping forward and placing his hands on her sides, pulling her towards him slightly, wishing her hands weren't pressing into his chest to push him away.

She looked up at him with glassy grey eyes and shook her head, her teeth digging into her lips as she opened her mouth to speak "No," she pleaded pathetically "We can't!"

He silenced her, leaning forward and wrapping his hands around her cheeks, kissing her softly, but passionately, her tongue acting eagerly, but tears streamed down her cheeks.

He pulled back and his thumbs brushed against her cheeks, his eyes sad and dark "I'm sorry," he whispered, starting to step away, but she stopped him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again, despite the tears that fell from her eyes.

"No," she whispered, running her fingers into his hair, and pressing her forehead against him "I'm sorry, I just…don't think…I don't know what to do Booth."

"What does your heart tell you to do?" he asked, his arms tightening around her back comfortingly.

She opened her mouth to protest that the heart is only a muscle, not an organ that provides proper thought, but her arms tightened around his neck and she pressed herself against him, her fingers gentle in his hair, as they strayed up, and her lips pressed into his once again.

He groaned softly and his arms tightened against her lower back, lifting her into his arms, and holding her tight to him as he carried her up to his apartment, opening the door and stumbling in, shutting and locking the door behind him before setting her back on the ground and untying the tie at her stomach.

Her coat fell to the floor, along with her blouse, and his shirt, their lips never leaving the others as he pressed her back against a wall, and his lips descended to her neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin, while her nails dug into his shoulders. "We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered weakly, whimpering softly as his teeth scraped against the specific spot against her pulse that send shocks through her body.

"You can stop me whenever you want Bones," he whispered, his hands spanning her back, as he continued treatment on her neck, sending her arching off the wall easily. "I've always been wrapped around your finger."

She buried her nose in his hair and held him tight to her, kissing his temple, and pulling his wife beater over his head, leaving him bare chested against her, soon following him, as his fingers easily flipped the clasp of her bra, and the garment was cast away quickly.

She gasped as her strained and taut nipples brushed against his toned chest, but smiled and kissed his shoulder as he lifted her into his arms again, and brought her legs around his waist, holding her tight to his chest as he moved into his bedroom, and rested her in the middle of his bed, quickly hovering over her and kissing her fiercely.

Her hands cupped his cheeks and kept them connected, his hands running into her hair and pulling her slightly off the bed, sending one hand to run down her bare chest and part the hem of her jeans from her skin, flicking the button away and pulling the zipper down, her legs soon becoming bare, and only one article of clothing kept him away from her fully naked body.

But her hands worked faster, and he was shed of his jeans and boxers, before she rolled him onto his back and groung against him, gasping into his mouth as she found him rock hard against her soaking core.

Her hair fell into his face, and he brushed the soft tendrils behind her ears, his fingers running teasingly down her spine, bringing a shiver in their wakes, and pulling a soft moan from her throat, as her mouth moved to kiss the muscles of his neck, kissing his pulse lovingly, before returning to his lips.

Their hips rocked together in a gentle motion, Booth finding himself in a state of delirium without even entering her, his hands trekking down her back and peeling the fabric from her body.

"I need you Bones," he whispered, his voice pleading and vulnerable, as he pressed her back into the mattress and buried his face in her neck, holding her tight to him as her legs came to circle his waist.

"Then take me Booth," she whispered, her lips moving right against her ear, before her tongue darted out and ran along the shell of his ear, dissolving into a gentle kiss that drove him crazy.

He plunged into her, and the sheer pleasure brought tears to both of their eyes, gripping at each other for dear life, and filling the air with almost screams, as they rocked against each other.

Sweat became a sheen on their skin, sticking them together, while their pants and cries of pleasure blended in the air, and their climaxes climbed quickly to their peak as all the tension from the past 6 years threatened to burst in one single moment.

"Temperance," he growled against her skin, and she immediately knew he was close. Her fingers traced down his shoulders and she kissed him softly on the lips, urging him forward, as her own legs tightened around his waist, and her walls fluttered around his engorged length.

"Seeley," she returned, burying her face in his neck and scraping her nails down his back as she bit her lip as he upped his pace, slamming fiercely into her and sending her free falling over the edge.

She screamed and shattered beautifully in his arms, her fingers fluttering over his ribs and her lips pressing into his as he helped her ride out her orgasm, and brought himself to his own, emptying into her the second her lips pressed to his.

His arms shook, spent, and out of fear of crushing her, he rolled to the side, panting and covering his eyes with his arm, looking over to her, her back rising and falling as she rested on her stomach and she pushed her hair over one shoulder.

He moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulder, leaning on his elbow as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered again, burying her face in his pillow.

"Why not?"

"We've been partners for 5 years Booth," she whispered "And friends for a little less than that…" her mouth uttering the words she never wanted to speak "We can't risk that. We'll just have to…forget…and move on."

Booth shook his head, his voice stern, but caring "I can't do that."

"Why not?" she asked, her voice weak, and scared, her eyes glazed as she stared forward.

His finger hook around her chin and her eyes came to his "Because, you've meant so much more to me for so much longer than that Bones. I can't walk away from this. I can't walk away from you. If I could, this would have never happened."

Tears slipped down her cheeks when he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and she immediately sat up, bringing the sheet around her and searching for her clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at her with confused eyes.

"I…I need my clothes."

"Bones," he growled, standing and pulling his boxers on "You can't just leave."

"I have too Booth…I-I just have too. This is too much," she finished, moving into the living room and pulling her bra and shirt on.

"You walk out that door Bones and you walk out on me," he threatened "You walk out that door, and you'll lose everything I have to give you, forever."

"I need to think Booth!" she pleaded, quickly wiping her cheeks "The problem is I don't know what it is that you have to give me! I don't know what it is, and it scares me, and I- I just need to think, I can't process all of this as fast as you can. I don't know what to do, I don't know where to go, I just, don't…know."

He stopped her as she reached the door, her coat fully on, and he pressed her back against the door, his hands gently grabbing the edges of her coat. "I'll give you an ultimatum them," he whispered, kissing her forehead gently, and glancing at the time. "Right now, it's 9:30…you can go think, talk, or do whatever the hell you want, but if you decide you want this relationship…this love, I'm dying to give you, you'll be back here by midnight. If midnight hits, and you aren't here, we'll only stay partners and friends, and we'll never be together like this ever again."

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him, nodding and stepped forward, wrapping her arms tight around him "Can I…just have a hug now? Just in case?" she whispered, her tears running down his chest "Because truthfully, right now…I don't know what I'm going to choose."

*****

Somehow, the Lincoln memorial always helped her think. Maybe it was because such a wise man was honored at this spot, or maybe it was because of all the nights she spent here with Booth, but as she sat on the cold marble steps and stared at the glistening water in front of her, reflecting the moon, stars, and Washington Monument, she couldn't help but analyze the reflections staring back at her.

Many people see the stars as phenomenons, and she wasn't one to differ with that. They interested her, and their stories, no matter how scientifically incorrect they were, interested her too.

The stars always seemed to hold answers for some people, but for her…she just, couldn't see it.

All she saw was a very distant fire, a very distant fire that might not even be burning at this time, but the light was still travelling to Earth.

She wiped tears from her eyes and shivered when a cold drop of water fell from the sky, landing on her hand and being following with millions of others, soaking her completely and bringing fresh tears to her eyes.

"What do I do?" she asked desolate air, the only thing to answer being the patter of rain on the ground.

"I can't lose him," she whispered "That's what I'm scared of. What if I go through with this, and eventually we drift apart? Working will be awkward, our friendship will be nonexistent and most likely, our partnership would be severed. I can't have that," she choked, resting her forehead against her hand "I can't lose him."

Her sobs filled the air, and lightning flashed over head, her whole body shaking against the cold and against the pain she felt in her chest.

She had no choice, she had to give in to irrationality, and think…

_What would mom say?_

Her eyes closed, and she listened for something, shaking her head when she heard nothing in the wind. Her mother was dead; she couldn't speak to her, or give her advice in her mind.

"What do I do?" she pleaded again.

'_Do what your heart tells you too'_

Brennan smiled and shook her head. Her mother was a heart person, like Booth, and she was a brain person, like her father. Two people completely opposite in every way, somehow found compatibility within each other, and eventually fell in this fictitious thing people call love.

But she wasn't her father, and Booth wasn't her mother. They were all separate people, but somehow were alike in every way.

She remembered her parent's banter from her childhood, and realized the little arguments always seemed to end with a hug, or a kiss, or some sort of declaration of love. Sure there were small fights here and there, but overall, they were happy together. Infidelity was never a problem, divorce was never a problem, the only problem was that…they were criminals.

But she and Booth weren't criminals, and rain seemed to slam her shoulders towards the ground as she stood shakily and glanced at her watch, moving down the steps slowly and through the parkways.

She wasn't done thinking, but she was pretty sure she made her decision.

*****

At 11:50 he lost hope.

He sat on the couch for hours, staring at the wall waiting for her, but when only 10 minutes for her remained, he finally gave up and returned to bed.

He sat against his headboard, a picture he had of her on his bedside table in his hands as he gazed at her beautiful face and he felt truly and utterly heartbroken, the picture returning to its proper place, before he rolled over onto his side, and breathed in the scent she left on his bed.

He opened his eyes 8 minutes later, and the first tear slid down his face, the second falling when the last digit glowed 9.

But none flowed after that, because at that moment, a soft knock echoed through the hall.

He stood and practically ran to the door, finding her standing there, shivering, her hair slightly curled and almost black from rain, her whole body dripping with rain water, as a soft smile touched her lips.

"Am I too late?" she asked quietly, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly and kissing his chest as he cradled her in his arms and kissed her temple.

"Bones, as long as you found your way to me, you'd never be late," he assured, closing his door and hugging her tightly, warming her quickly.

"Booth?" she asked, stepping back to look at him, biting her lip gently and lacing her fingers with his "I'm not sure I'm ready for this…but I'm going to trust you, and I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear, kissing her gently on the lips before pulling her into another hug "I'm not either Bones…I'm always here."


End file.
